Story Of Two
by Goddess Belldandy
Summary: Not really a hp story, but I wanted to get hp and anime fanz together, this is a mixture of hp and anime!
1. Default Chapter

~*Story Of Two*~  
  
Missy was just your average girl, she went to Lawndale high, which was in Tokyo, Japan. She was the daughter of a famous clothes designer, and she was popular, not to mention, extremely lucky! Though her luck changed one day in the morning of school that day, when a beautiful, intelligent, looking girl entered the room, Missy has finally met her competition.  
  
"Class," said Mrs. Himeya, "We have a new student, she's moved here from another part of Tokyo, her names Mina Kato, She scored perfect scores on each test, and in the JCAST (Sort of like the MCAST) and on the SATs! Well, Mina, Would you like to tell the class about yourself?"  
  
The girl, Mina, finally spoke, "Hello, As you already know, my name is Mina Kato, and that I scored perfect tests grades. I use to go to Crossroads High, or as some people like to say 'Brain-academy,' or even 'The brain farm,'" she said "Well, I suppose that's all I need to say," when she finished her sentence she went to take a sit, right next to Missy, and smiled, though all Missy did was snarl slightly with disgust, she didn't like this Mina girl, not one bit. "Hi, What's your name?" Mina asked, though Missy didn't answer, she only looked away, Mina was disappointed, "Well, I didn't think students would be this rude here!" Mina exclaimed, "Hmph!" and she left, going to sit next to, Missy's crush, Ludo Tenju.  
  
"Hi! I'm Mina, What's your name?" she asked. "Ludo, Ludo Tenju, it's a pleasure to meet you," he replied, and gripped her hand softly, moving her hand to his lips, kissing it gently, "So beautiful," he said looking up at her eyes, Mina blushed when she heard this comment, it was only her first day here, and men already wanted her!  
  
Then the bell rang, before Mina knew it, all of her classes were over and it was lunch time, Today's Lunch is: Noodles, Rice and much more! Have a good day! Mr. Principal, Mina looked around, to see where she should sit, but most the tables were full, except, Ludo's...  
  
She went over, slowly, she was real nervous, though, there was one problem, Missy saw her going towards that direction, so she decided to dash to Ludo's table before Mina reached it. She grinned, as she saw Mina frown, now the only table left, was the table with the medium popular students: Felicia, Bonnie, Jenny, Cheryl, Karen, Celia, and Lisa. She went over, and asked to sit in the last available seat, and Bonnie answered 'yes'.  
  
Mina sat down, frowning, extremely depressed, she had felt a crush growing onto Ludo, but why?  
  
"Hey, you're Mina right?" Bonnie asked. "Yeah, I am," Mina replied, thinking This can't be so bad, can it? "Anyway, this is Jenny," "Hi" "Felicia," "Hey," "Lisa," "Hello," "Karen,.." "Sup?" "Celia," "Hi!" "Cheryl" "Hey" "and last, of course, yours truly, me, Bonnie, nice meeting you!" Bonnie said. Mina was barely paying attention to anyone at her table all threw lunch, she was keeping a look at Ludo from the corner of her eye. 


	2. Are We Enemies or Friends?

Are We Enemies or Friends?  
  
Later that night, on Mina's way to her dorm, she had just happened to pass by a class room where Ludo and Missy was talking.  
  
"Why are we here on this retarded planet anyway?!?!," asked Missy. "Like I told you, we're looking for the ancient Suzaku Senshi." Ludo said.  
  
"But why must one of them be here! That stupid Mina just has to be a Suzaku doesn't she?!?! She just has to make my life miserable!" said Missy, and that was it, Mina didn't want to hear anymore, and she was wondering, what's a Suzaku? She ran, before they could find out she was watching them. That thought kept running through her head though, it wouldn't leave her! Then she remembered, on the television she saw a show with something about two people being after a thing called, The Suzaku Senshi, she remembered the process that happened to the girl, it looked painful, she remembered herself as a little girl, watching the television, whimpering at the thought of that painful process to happen to her.  
  
Mina woke up in the morning thinking, Was that only a dream? Or was it real?  
  
She went down to her first class and noticed the room was empty the only people there was Ludo and Missy! And they looked different, they looked like a extraterrestrial life form. She blinked at first hoping this was just another bad dream, but it wasn't, it was the real thing, this was it. The door slammed behind her, the room had no windows, there was no escape. She could feel a shriek of fear sliding up into her body, she still hoped this was a dream, she fell onto her knees, crying, she wanted to wake up. She didn't want to die. She wanted help, she in-fact needed help, she was going to die.  
  
Ludo starred at her, Missy had been also. Missy had a wide grin on her face, and Ludo was grinning also. Missy went up to Mina and extended her hand, as if, as if she was going to help. Mina looked up and felt a little more better and reached for Missy's hand, though just then, she realized, it was all joke, because just then Missy kicked her away, and Mina slammed into the wall, and the was it, no more pain, she was in a comma.  
  
When she woke up, she found herself laying down in a strange room. She looked out the window beside her bed and found out she was in a space ship. Just then Ludo came in, he was alone, the door closed behind him. He sat down on her bed beside her, smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry we had to do that, but we're all done," he said. "What's the Suzaku Senshi?" Mina asked. "Oh, so you know of it? Well, there is seven of them, and one is chosen to be our princess, the way we find out if she's the real thing is by putting her into a deep sleep and checking well, inside her, to see if she has a certain crystal in her, and that girl will be my bride," Ludo said. "Did I have the crystal?!?!" Mina replied asking in a impatient voice, hoping she did, "Indeed, you did," he smiled, "My wife," and with that he kissed her softly on her lips. He got up and looked out the window, "Well I must go for a while, If you want you can find me in the cockpit, goodbye my love," and he left.  
  
Mina pinched herself to see if this was real, and it was so real! She got up and got ready to go down and see Ludo. 


End file.
